knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Mountain
|quest=Misty Mountain questline |translation= }} Misty Mountain is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 01.11.2017 Misty Mountain event, for a duration of 7 days only. It goes together with the Misty Mountain questline. Story In-game tagline: "Visit the Misty Mountain and find all the parts of George's accordion!" Geography Map subdivisions: starting area (S), Cloud Field area (NE), Storms Ocean area (NW). Structures: *'Storage' (S) *'Misty Manatee' (S) *'Path to Cloud Field' (S) *'Cloud Sheep' (NE) *'Path to Storms Ocean' (NE) *'Cloud Sawmill' (NE) *'Sky Fox' (NW) *'Fox Burrow' (NW) *'Storm Turtle' (NW) Objects to take home: Paved path (4 end), Hedge Bush (4 oblong Bush). File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Misty manatee.png|'Misty Manatee' File:Path to cloud field.png|'Path to Cloud Field' File:Cloud sheep.png|'Cloud Sheep' File:Cloud sawmill.png|'Cloud Sawmill' File:Path to storms ocean.png|'Path to Storms Ocean' File:Sky fox.png|'Sky Fox' File:Fox burrow.png|'Fox Burrow' File:Storm turtle.png|'Storm Turtle' Resources: special resources are Cloud Rubble, Misty Tree, Clay puddle. Georesources: none. File:Map_misty mountain_ru01.png|link=File:Map_misty mountain_ru01.png|Russian version map Event articles |-|Misty Manatee= }} The Misty Manatee is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Learn what it needs and get an accordion part." After upgrading to stage 2 it says: "I'll tell you anything, just please play riddles with me. So here comes the riddle! Knights win fights and get them all, Ladies want to try them on. Come on, it's easy! Guess!!!". After upgrading to stage 3 it says: "I remember this accordion, I've seen it before. That's the most mouth-watering accordion ever! Pity I could only take a piece of it. Cloud Sheep took the rest. She is a huge fan of mouth-watering accordions! You can find the sheep in the Cloud Field.", rewards 1 Misty Seal, and enables access to the nearby treasure chest ( / ), which contains: 1 Accordion Part, , , , 3 Ring, 3 Cotton chintz, 3 Ladder, 3 Rainbow, 2 Emerald, 1 +15 Energy drink, Gambling Collection, Postal Collection, Toys Collection, Zodiac Collection. On completion, it becomes a structure with item production capabilities. |-|Path to Cloud Field= }} The Path to Cloud Field is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "Use the Misty Seal to move on" On completion it enables access to Cloud Field area. |-|Cloud Sheep= }} The Cloud Sheep is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "The sheep agreed to hand you the accordion part, but it needs the Misty Bagpipe in return." After upgrading to stage 2 it says: "Heellooo! I am the Cloooud Sheep. What's brooought youuu here? Accoooordion? Eaaaten? Noooo, I just waanteed to plaay it! If youuuu bring meee anooother iiinstrument, I will give youuuu the accoooordion.", and rewards 1 Cloud Seal. After upgrading to stage 3 it says: "Heeere you aaaare. Sky Foooox has the reeest of it. Youuuu can find it in the Stoooorms Ooocean.", and enables access to the Cloud Sawmill and the nearby treasure chest ( / ), which contains: 1 Accordion Part, , , , 3 Ring, 3 Cotton chintz, 3 Ladder, 3 Rainbow, 2 Emerald, 1 +15 Energy drink, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Gambling Collection, Girly Collection, Zodiac Collection. |-|Cloud Sawmill= |buy= |weight= |source= |effects= |translation= }} The Cloud Sawmill is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "MISTY BRANCHES are essential for making the SKY ROD." On completion the Cloud Sawmill cuts down Misty Trees for Misty Branches, 1 per 5min. |-|Path to Storms Ocean= }} The Path to Storms Ocean is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "Use the Cloud Seal to move on" On completion it enables access to Storms Ocean area. |-|Sky Fox= }} The Sky Fox is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Learn what it needs and get an accordion part." After upgrading to stage 2 it says: "An accordion part? It's yours? Sorry, I didn't know... It fell into my burrow. I would have taken it out myself, if only I had hands instead of paws...", and enables access to the nearby Fox Burrow. After upgrading the Fox Burrow to stage 3, the Sky Fox can be accessed again. After upgrading the Sky Fox stage 3 it says: "I am so sorry, I forgot that the accordion was on me all this time; that's all my goldfish memory. Here you are!", and enables access to the nearby treasure chest ( / ), which contains: 1 Accordion Part, , , , 3 Ladder, 3 Ring, 3 Cotton chintz, 3 Rainbow, 2 Emerald, 1 +15 Energy drink, collection items. |-|Fox Burrow= }} The Fox Burrow is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "Sky Fox has accidentally dropped the accordion part here. We can't just take it out: we need a sky rod" After upgrading to stage 3 the Sky Fox can be accessed again. |-|Storm Turtle= }} The Storm Turtle is a structure in the temporary travel location Misty Mountain. Tagline: "A cloud inhabitant. Learn what it needs and get an accordion part." After upgrading to stage 2 it says: "Hi! New guests are rare in this place. Since you are here, do you want to hear me play the accordion?" After upgrading to stage 3 it says: "Is this the accordion you are looking for? Hmm... it used to save me from solitude. I will give it to you if I get a friend.", and enables access to the nearby treasure chest ( / ), which contains: 1 Accordion Part, , , , 10 Bottle, 3 Mortar, 3 Wheel, 2 Emerald, 3 +15 Energy drink, Butterflies Collection, Flowers Collection, Girly Collection, Postal Collection, Zodiac Collection. Notes Category:Locations